memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dunkelheit und Licht
Die Mitglieder von Shakaars Widerstandszelle, der auch Kira angehörte, werden systematisch ermordert. Zusammenfassung Teaser Vedek Latha Mabrin begrüßt die anwesenden Mönche im Calash Refugium. Die Mönche wollen sich durch Meditation und Gebete auf die Tage der Buße vorbereiten. Die sechs Mönche knien um eine von Latha entzündete Laterne herum. Es treten sechs Strahlen aus der Laterne, die zunächst jeden Mönch anstrahlen, bis sich ein Strahl auf Latha fokussiert und ihn ein Energiestoß trifft. Auf der Krankenstation ermahnt Bashir Major Kira, dass diese ihre Makara-Blätter regelmäßig nehmen soll, weil ihre Progesteron-Werte zu niedrig sind. Kira erwidert, das die Blätter die Wirkung ihrer Beruhigungsmittel aufheben. Odo erzählt Kira von dem Mord an einem ehemaligen Mitglied ihrer Widerstandszelle, Latha Mabrin. In der zeremoniellen Kerze wurde eine Jagdsonde versteckt, die einen Disruptorstoß abfeuerte. Es gibt zahlreiche Verdächtige. Kira sagt, dass bevor er zu den Propheten fand, Latha ein gewalttätiger Mann war. Odo wird Kira auf dem Laufenden halten. Kira ist in ihrem Quartier und betet, als der Computer eine Nachricht für Major Kira meldet. Die Nachricht enthält ein Bild von Latha Mabrin und eine Audiobotschaft, die lautet: Das ist einer. Akt I Sisko, Odo und Kira rätseln über die Herkunft der Nachricht. Sie wurde über die primäre Subraumantenne, fast zur gleichen Zeit als Latha umgebracht wurde, übermittelt. Odo ist der Meinung, das dies eine Drohung an alle ehemaligen Mitglieder der Shakaar-Widerstandszelle ist. Odo will den Tatortbericht der bajoranischen Behörden abwarten, bevor er eigene Ermittlungen anstellt, und die Sicherheit auf der Station erhöhen. Sisko spricht Kira sein Beileid aus. Kira nimmt auf dem Promenadendeck eine Mahlzeit zu sich als O'Brien zu ihr stösst. Sie sprechen über Kiras Schlafprobleme, den Besuch bei Bashir und Latha, als Odo sie ruft und eine neue, ankommende Nachricht für den Major ankündigt. Die Nachricht wird durch einen Scrambler, unter Verwendung einer phasendivergierenden Trägerwelle, geschickt um so die Herkunft der Nachricht zu verschleiern. Die Nachricht kommt von einer Frau namens Trentin Fala, einer alten Freundin Kiras. Sie unterhalten sich über den Tod von Latha und Trentin glaubt, das sie beobachtet wird und diese Leute sie auch töten wollen. Kira versichert ihr, das sie von Dax und Worf abgeholt und auf die Station gebracht wird. Dax und Worf sind von der Sternenbasis auf dem Weg nach Bajor und streiten sich darüber, das Dax 2 Barren Latinum beim Tongo verloren hat. Dax wusste nicht das ihr Gegenspieler, Captain Ramirez, dreimaliger Tongomeister ist. Sie machte sich über ihn lustig und erlaubte ihm sogar die Einsatzlimits aufzuheben. Worf lehnt es deshalb ab Jadzia die 2 Barren Latinum zu leihen, die sie nicht hat, weshalb Dax ankündigt es sich von Quark zu leihen. Worf rezitiert daraufhin die 111. Erwerbsregel, die er als Absolvent der Sternenflotte, wie viele andere Dinge auch, kennt. Nachdem Trentin bereit zum Beamen ist, beginnen Dax und Worf den Beamvorgang. Dabei kommt es zu einem Spannungsstoß im Puffer. Außerdem stört etwas die Integrationsmatrix. Dax transferiert Trentins Muster in den Sekundärpuffer. Trotz dieser Maßnahme und der Erhöhung der Energiezufuhr verlieren sie Trentin. Auf der Transporterplattform im Shuttle liegen nur noch die verkohlten Überreste von ihr. Akt II Kira kommt aufs Shuttle und lässt sich von Sisko und Odo Bericht erstatten. Bashir untersucht die Überreste von Trentin und bekundet Kira sein Beileid. Kira hofft, das es ein Unfall war, aber Odo sagt ihr, das die Ursache ein Remat Detonator, ein kleines Gerät, das darauf programmiert ist den Transporterstrahl während der Rematrialisierung zu scrambeln. Diese Technologie wird normalerweise von den Romulanern verwendet, aber auch auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft. Da das Sicherheitssystem ein Scanprogramm für Remats hat, muss der Täter sehr gute Kenntnisse über die Sicherheitsprotokolle haben. Es kommt heraus das Trentin inoffizielles Mitglied der Shakaar-Widerstandszelle war. Sie hatte viele Jahre Informationen weitergeleitet, trotz ihrer Angst erwischt zu werden und später der Angst vor Vergeltung. Auf dem Weg zum bajoranischen Tempel auf der Station hört Kira immer wieder: Das sind zwei. Diese Nachricht ist, für Kira codiert, in einem PADD gespeichert, das Quark in einer Lieferung saurianischen Brandys fand und aktivierte. Neben der verzerrten Audionachricht ist auf dem PADD ein Bild von Trentin Fala zu sehen. Kira und Odo versuchen herauszufinden wer als Täter in Frage kommt. Es muss jemand sein der bei einem Angriff der Widerstandszelle verletzt wurde, ein Familienmitglied oder einen Freund verloren hat. Außerdem muss Kira an diesem Angriff beteiligt gewesen sein. Plötzlich dringt jemand in die Sicherheitsdatenbank ein woraufhin auf einem Display ein Bild eines Bajoraners erscheint und ein verzerrtes "Das sind drei." ertönt. Der Mann auf dem Bild ist Mobara, ebenfalls ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Widerstandszelle. Odo schickt eine Notbotschaft an die Behörden in Musilla, der Provinz in der Mobara lebt. Die bajoranischen Behörden in Musilla konnten Mobara nicht erreichen, weshalb sie einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt haben. Odo rät dem Major sich in ihrem Quartier auszuruhen. Kira macht sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier bei den O'Briens und wird dabei von einem bajoranischen Sicherheitsoffizier begleitet. Zudem ist vor dem Eingang ihres Quartiers ein Offizier der Sternenflotte postiert. Kira geht in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich hinzulegen, während der bajoranische Sicherheitsoffizier im Nebenzimmer bleibt. Plötzlich hört sie dumpfe Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer und holt ihren bajoranischen Phaser aus der Kommode. Akt III Kira schaltet das Licht ab, öffnet die Tür und schleicht ins Nebenzimmer. Es ist noch jemand im Raum. Sie schaut sich um und bemerkt wie sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschleicht. Schnell dreht sie sich um und bedroht den Unbekannten. Sie erkennt die Stimme. Es ist ihr alter Freund Furel. Das Licht geht an und am anderen Ende des Raumes steht eine weitere Freundin Kiras, Lupaza. Sie hält den überwältigten Sicherheitsoffizier Lieutenant Brilgar in Schach. Nachdem die Situation aufgeklärt ist geht Brilgar raus. Kira erfährt, das trotz des neuen Sicherheitssystems Lupaza und Furel sich ins Quartier gebeamt haben. Lupaza hat dies durch das Tunen des Transporter Scrambler möglich gemacht. Sie schmuggelten sich an Bord ein Transportschiffes, das von Bajor zu Station flog, und erlangten von dort aus Zugang zu den Personaldateien der Station, worauf sie sich in das Quartier beamten. Sie bemerkten den bewaffneten Brilgar und hielten ihn für einen Feind. Lupaza und Furel erzählen von ihrem Vorhaben, herauszufinden wer der Täter ist und ihn zu töten, was Kira missbilligt. Die Beiden überreichen Kira ein Geschenk, eine Schatulle mit Makara-Kräutern. Sie haben sie für Kira in der letzten Nacht gepflückt, damit sie frisch sind. Sie beschließen, da Keiko mit Molly ihre Eltern besucht, das die Beiden in Kiras Quartier wohnen werden. Da kommt O'Brien herein und wird von Furel und Lupaza mit ihren Phasern bedroht, bis Kira die Situation aufklärt und Kira Miles die neuen Gäste vorstellt. Sisko erfährt von Odo, das vor zwei Stunden Mobaras Leiche gefunden wurde. Es wurde ihm ein Mikrosprengkörper hinter seinem rechten Ohr implantiert. Odo vermutet das der Täter den Sprengkörper Mobara mittels einer Jagdsonde implantiert hat. Odo geht nicht von einem Profi-Killer, sondern von einem Täter aus, der ein persönliches Motiv hat. Derweil arbeiten Dax, Nog und der Major an den Audiobotschaften und analysieren die verzerrte Stimme. Es wurde eine Art Scrambler benutzt um die Stimme zu verzerren. Nog hört heraus, das die Botschaft aus verschiedenen Wörtern zusammengesetzt wurde, sowie das die Iteration und Phaserierung etwas daneben sind. Dax filtert die elektronischen Indifferenzen heraus und es stellt sich heraus das die Stimme nicht cardassianisch ist - es ist die Stimme Major Kiras. Es kommt eine Meldung über eine Explosion im Habitatring herein - Ebene 05, Sektion 21 Alpha. Es ist das Quartier der O'Briens worauf Dax Roten Alarm auslöst. Kira ist auf dem Weg zu dem Quartier, wo mehrere Personen vergeblich versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Sie versucht die Tür zum Quartier zu öffnen, obwohl durch den Hüllenbruch der gesamte Korridor entlüftet werden würde, bricht jedoch zusammen. Akt IV Kira wacht auf der Krankenstation wieder auf. Bashir erklärt ihr, das sie eine Risswunde in der Plazenta hatte und Blutungen bekam. Bashir hat die Situation allerdings in den Griff bekommen. Auf Nachfrage bestätigt der Doktor ihr den Tod von Furel und Lupaza. O'Brien war glücklicherweise nicht im Quartier als es passierte. Odo kommt herein und Kira erzählt ihm, wie sie zur Widerstandszelle kam. Shakaar nahm sie damals in die Widerstandszelle auf. Bei ihrer ersten Aktion warteten sie mehrere Stunden auf ein Gleitschiff, das an einer von Furel vorhergesagten Position landete, und töteten die Cardassianer. Während sie die Geschichte erzählt, hält sie ihren Ohrenschmuck, den ihr Lupaza aus einem Stück Metall aus dem Gleitschiff gemacht hatte, in der Hand. Odo erklärt Kira wie Furel und Lupaza umgebracht wurden. Eine Jagdsonde, befestigt an der Hülle eines talavianischen Frachters, machte, nachdem der Frachter andockte, einen visuellen Scan jedes Raums im Habitatring, heftete sich an das Fenster des Quartieres und explodierte. Auf die Frage ob es irgendwelche Hinweise gibt, erzählt Odo, das er dank seiner Quellen auf Cardassia eine Liste mit 25 Verdächtigen erhalten hat. Sie alle haben Computerkenntnisse und ein Motiv. Odo weigert sich die Liste dem Major auszuhändigen da er befürchtet, das Kira Rache üben würde. Odo wird Kira benachrichtigen, sobald er den Täter gefunden hat. Nachdem Odo gegangen ist begibt sich Kira zur Konsole und initiiert einen Nottransport in Odos Sicherheitsbüro, durchsucht seine Datenbank und kopiert die Verdächtigenliste auf ihr PADD. Kurz bevor Odo in sein Sicherheitsbüro kommt, beamt sich Kira mittels eines Nottransportprogrammes, genannt Kira 2, wieder weg. Odo kommt herein und bemerkt das sein Chefsessel nicht mehr in derselben Position ist. Odo fragt den Computer nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Kira. Diese hat die Station jedoch bereits in einem Shuttle verlassen. Sie rüstet sich im Shuttle mit einem Phaser und Tricorder aus. Odo hat Sisko und Worf über die Situation informiert. Kira hat die Liste in Odos Computerdatei gelöscht und benutzt ein Polaronfeld um ihre Antriebsemissionen zu tarnen. Worf erhält den Befehl die ''Defiant'' startklar zu machen. Kira beamt sich auf dem Planeten in die Barracke von Silaran Prin. Sie scannt die Umgebung mit ihrem Tricorder und druchsucht die Barracke. Plötzlich taucht hinter ein bewaffneter Cardassianer auf. Als sie auf ihn schießt bemerkt sie, das es nur ein Hologramm ist. Unmittelbar danach wird sie durch einen Phaserschuß betäubt. Prin legt Kira auf ein Bett, errichtet um sie ein Kraftfeld und weckt sie mit einem Hypospray auf. Er spricht in Reimen zu Kira und kündigt ihr an, das sie bald sterben wird. Akt V Kira wirft Prin vor, das er, wie ein Feigling, anonyme Nachrichten und Bomben verschickt hat. Prin behauptet, Kira hätte sie alle getötet. Prin hat fünf Personen ermordet. Er hält sein Gesicht ins Licht und sagt, das Kira ihm das angetan hat - die Hälfte seines Gesichtes ist verbrannt. 15 Millionen Bajoraner sind während der cardassianischen Besatzung gestorben, weshalb sie kein Mitgefühl mit ihm hat. Prin erzählt, das er mit dem Krieg nichts zu tun hatte und unschuldig war, weil er gar nicht beim Militär war. Er war ein Diener, der die Uniformen für Gul Pirak reinigte. Pirak war der Kommandant des Waffendepots in Ha'athorn. Kira hatte nachts eine Plasmasprengladung vor dem Schlafraumfenster Piraks deponiert. Trentin zeigte ihnen wie man das Verteidigungssystem überlistet, Latha baute die Plasmasprengladung und Lupaza und Furel standen Wache. Während des Streitgespräches, in dem sich Kira und Prin gegenseitig ihrer Taten und der Besatzung Bajors beschuldigen, erfährt Kira, das ihr ungeborenes Baby weiterleben wird, da Prin nur die Schuldigen zur Rechenschaft zieht. Er will das Baby aus dem Bauch entfernen und Kira danach entsorgen. Prin nimmt einen Laserskalpell in die Hand. Kira bittet ihn um ein Sedativum. Er betäubt sie mit einem Hypospray. Plötzlich springt Kira auf, stößt Prin von sich weg, nimmt einen Phaser und erschießt ihn. Kurz darauf beamen sich Sisko, Odo und Bashir von der Defiant in die Barracke auf dem Planeten. Bashir untersucht Kira und stellt bei ihr eine große Menge Merfadon fest. Das Sedativum wurde allerdings von den Makara-Kräutern unwirksam gemacht. Sie kehren auf die Defiant zurück. Hintergrundinformationen * In der Übersetzung hat sich offenbar ein Fehler eingeschlichen. Dax sagt, das Captain Ramirez dreimaliger Tangomeister ist. Richtig wäre Tongomeister. * Kira verwendet für die Kommandocodeautorisation für den Nottransport den Autorisationscode Kira 157 Alpha. Dialogzitate * Furel: "Keine Bewegung!" Kira: "Er ist in Ordnung!" Kira: "Miles, wir haben Gäste." * Prin (zu Kira): "Sie sind im Licht und das Licht enthüllt die Wahrheit. Und das Licht zeigt mir kein Bedauern in diesen Augen, kein Mitgefühl." * Prin: "Und genau das macht sie zur Mörderin. Wahlloses töten, keinerlei Sinn für Moral, kein einziger Gedanke an die Folgen ihrer Taten, das ist es was mich von ihnen unterscheidet." Kira: "Ich war Soldat. Sie sind nur ein verbitterter alter Mann, der sich rächen will." * Kira: "Er wollte der Beschützer der Unschuldigen sein und für sie die Dunkelheit vom Licht trennen, aber er hatte nicht begriffen, das Licht nur in der Dunkelheit leuchtet und die Unschuld manchmal nur ein Vorwand für die Schuldigen ist." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Randy Oglesby als Silaran Prin * William Lucking als Furel * Diane Salinger als Lupaza * Jennifer Savidge als Trentin Fala * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Matt Roe als Latha Mabrin * Christian Conrad als Lieutenant Brilgar * Scott McElroy als Wache * Judi Durand als Stationscomputerstimme Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:The Darkness and the Light es:The Darkness and the Light nl:The Darkness and the Light